Millefeui Live ~Just a Dream~
(Nota: Reto de Lily in the chat :'v XDDD) Información General * Idol: Millefeui Lovelace * Coord: Black Star Coord * Cyalume Coord: Holic Trick M Cyalume Coord * Canción: Just A Dream Antes del live Millefeui: *En el camerino* ... Uhu... *Termina de escribir una carta y la mete en una bolsita con dulces* Supongo que eso es suficiente... Espero ;--; Live I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, It was only just a dream I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream. I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement Number one spot and Now you found your own replacement I swear now that I can't take it Knowing somebody's got my baby And now you ain't around, baby I can't think I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring Cuz I can still feel it in the air See your pretty face Run my fingers through your hair. My lover, my life My baby, my wife. You left me, I'm tied. Cuz I know that it just ain't right. I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream. When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for. No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn Didn't give you all my love I guess now I got my payback Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby. Hey, you was so easy to love But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone And now i'm wishin that you pick up the phone. But you made a decision That you wanted to move one. Cuz I was wrong... ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! Millefeui aparece corriendo por PriPara, cerca del lago, mirando el suelo. Aparecen imágenes de ella junto con la silueta de un chico un poco más bajito que ella, comiendo dulces, paseando o haciendo tonterías en general. En un momento se ve que ella se gira para ver detrás de ella, encontrándose con la misma silueta delante de ella. Millefeui: Y-yo... *La silueta se acerca a ella tomándole una mano, antes de que ella correspondiera el gesto, una sombra gris la jala por la otra mano hacia atrás, separándola del chico* N...no... *Mientras se aleja, sin quererlo, de él, se puede ver que de su meñique comienza a aparecer un hilo rojo, y del de él también, pero no se sabe si se conectan, porque aparecen muchos más cruzados en el mismo punto desde todas las direcciones. Maybe It's Just a Dream And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes, it was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. ---- CYALUME TIME!!!!! Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.) If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.) And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes (open my eyes) It was only just a dream (it's just a dream). I travel back (travel back) (i travel back) Down that road (down the road)(down the road). Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows). I realize, it was only just a dream No, no, no...) And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me. Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes (open my eyes) (open my eyes) it was only just a dream (it's just a.. it's just a dream). So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream (baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream) Nooo... Ohhh... It was only just a dream. Después del Live Millefeui: E-esto... U-uh... *Saca la bolsita que hizo antes del live* Uhm... *Se la avienta a Kanato(?)* ... *huye(?)* Mini carta que está en la bolsita~(?) Hey~ Hola :3 Uh... Escribo esto porque quiero decir... ¡QUE ES POR UN RETO ;-;! Así que... ¿No te molesta, no ;-;? Por favor, no vayas a malinterpretar nada... En realidad quiero conocerte mejor n-n Me agradas, y mucho :3 En fin... Hasta después ~Millefeui PD: Dulces~ para ti :3 Categoría:Live Categoría:MillefeuiLive Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:CandySweetty